A Squire of a Different Sort
by The Blind Apprentice
Summary: in the KoH verse, sword master to Godfrey takes a squire


It was the year of our Lord one-thousand one-hundred and eighty four

At the time I was a squire to my lord Andrew, he was the sword master to my lord Godfrey of Ibelin.

It were unusual at the time for my lord to take a squire such as I but when I were a young one my lord Andrew was a knight caused to serve my lord Godfrey. I was from a family of serfs and fated to be a serf myself or to maybe one day serve in the castle to my lord Godfrey's father Lord Marshall.

It happened that one day I was out playing but at that time I was the only girl among the children in our village. You see, my mother had died giving birth to me and my father raised me the only way he knew, as a boy. So I worked in the fields and played and rough-housed with the other boys. Alas for poor I, the boys liked to play slay the dragon and since I was the only girl and according to them I had to be the dragon.

One day when I was being the dragon to be slain I suddenly surprised them by saying that my dragon was magic and could turn into a lady who was the best sword-weilder in the land. And it just so happened that as my lord Andrew was walking through the village on patrol he saw me smite every last knight and claim victory.

We heard applause and all stared in astonishment at this knight who stopped to watch our play. He came forward and knelt down to speak to us. "Well my lads, it appears as if you were soundly beaten." He turned to me and said, "And my good lad what is your name that I might mention your good swordsmanship to my lord Marshall?"

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't a lad and I had heard the women speak ill of me since I played in the mud and worked with the other boys rather than working on needlework or house chores as a young lady should. Before I could speak however one of the boys spoke, "Ay my lord, but she ain't a lad. She's a lass and 'er name is Elizabeth."

I started to cower in fear at my lord's reaction but before a blow collided with me, lord Andrew had grabbed the boy and delivered three hard smacks to his backside. He turned him 'round and said, "Lad I did not address the question to you, best you remember that. Fore if you were a man, you would receive worse punishment. Am I heard?"

He nodded, "Y-yes my lord Andrew."

He let the boy go and said, "Good. Elizabeth, come." He turned on his heel and strode away with me running after him.

I followed lord Andrew at a trot with my eyes cast down. I knew surely that I was going to be beaten, or worse for my transgressions. Due to my lowered gaze I failed to notice our direction until we arrived at a stone path. Fore in the village our paths were made from dirt but only at the castle were they from stone. I paused and looked to lord Andrew in fear, was I to be flogged before the Lord Marshall?

He turned to me and held out his hand to me, "come dear child, there is nothing to fear." I didn't fear him, he had always been kind to the children of the village but more-than-willing to give you a smack then deliver you to your mother for another smacking and even still your father for a final smacking and then you had to apologize to him for his time. I took the lord Andrew's hand and walked with him into the castle.

. . .

We walked through the gate, further into the castle through the courtyard and finally into the keep. It seemed as if lord Andrew had some authority because all the other knights bowed their heads or tipped their helmets in respect.

He led me indoors and into a room with a chair that was covered with different-colored fabrics. He went down on one knee before the lord Marshall and gently guided me down to do likewise. At a wave of the lord Marshall's hand lord Andrew and I stood. "Why lord Andrew, might I ask your reason for bringing this scrawny thing before me?"

"My lord, I was doing my patrols through the village and watched this young child who was vastly out-numbered soundly defeat four boys larger than she."

The lord Marshall sat forward, "Did you say 'she', my lord Andrew?"

"Ay my lord, I did. Her name is Elizabeth."

"And for what purpose have you brought her before me?"

"My lord, you are aware that my squire has been knighted and I am currently without one?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"My Lord Marshall, I wish to take Elizabeth as my squire. She already possesses the raw talent to be a good swordsman she just needs the training."

"And you wish to take this girl as your squire. You are aware that this is quite irregular."

"Yes my Lord, I am aware of that."

"Fine. Under one condition, she is to not-only learn the ways of the sword and to be tutored as all other squires, but she is also to learn womanly things. I shall consult my wife as to what these shall be. I refuse to have a squire that is pretending to be something she is not. Am I heard lord Andrew?"

He bent his head, "Yes my lord, I hear and obey."

"Good, Elizabeth come forward."

Knowing that if I disobeyed I could be killed, I let go of Lord Andrew's hand and walked before Lord Marshall. "Kneel child." He stood from his chair and drew his sword. I flinched back in fear. He tutted at that. "Lord Andrew you shall have to work on that."

"Yes my Lord."

"Child do you pledge to obey your master's every command without question?"

"I-I do, my Lord."

"Do you swear to defend him in battle possibly foregoing your own life?"

"I do, my Lord."

"Will you uphold your position as not only a representation of your family but of the reputation of your Lord and myself?"

"I do, my Lord."

"Good, then I pledge you to your master's service." He touched the sword to my left shoulder then my right and finally tapped the top of my head. "Arrise a squire in the service of lord Andrew and serve him well."

"I will my Lord." I rose to my feet and stared up at Lord Marshall, then looked to Lord Andrew. He beckoned me toward him and positioned me behind him on his left side.

"Thank you my Lord."

"You are dismissed." I bowed when Lord Andrew did and followed him from the room.

. . .

Once we were outside he spoke. "First thing my dear, a bath and a change of clothing that suits your station, then we go speak to your father…

-----

A/N: So I'm in a Stage Combat class where we're learning to sword fight. My professor's name is Andrew and I've always loved Kingdom of Heaven, so I thought this would be an awesome idea for a story. Let me know if I should continue with this or not. Thanks! Oh and please review.


End file.
